Administrative Core The Administrative, Planning, and Evaluation Core's key role is the coordination, operation, and evaluation of the Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center. Since the Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center involves a diverse range of activities across institutions, it is essential that this core maintain a clear picture of how the various components are functioning to assure that they stay on track. This core also is responsible for implementing key activities such as procurement, finances, personnel, planning, budgeting, strategic planning, program planning, etc., which will lead, inform, coordinate, monitor, and improve the quality of the multiple-core activities. The following are the Specific Aims of this core. 1. Establish and maintain all partnerships, center advisory boards, cores, and training and community activities to ensure the overall success of the center; 2. Oversee the selection of center faculty and the solicitation, review, and selection of all pilot projects and health disparities research to be conducted within the center; and 3. Review the utilization and quality of Administrative Core resources by conducting ongoing evaluations. The Administrative Core will be housed at Drew. The co-directors include: Keith Norris, M.D. (Drew) and the Martin Shapiro, M.D., Ph.D. (UCLA), and Jeanne Miranda, Ph.D. (UCLA). This retains the entire leadership team that was established during initial funding period. This core will coordinate and direct the Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center activities. The Center evaluation will be organized by Dr. Norris and performed by an external evaluator, Assist Management Consulting, LLC, to maintain objectivity (see Admin Core, D.1.4). Briefly, process monitoring and evaluation will be performed to provide information on the quality and success of activities such as partnerships, mentoring, and information dissemination. Outcomes monitoring will evaluate the impact of each Core program with respect to its key endpoints and will be carried out through qualitative and quantitative measurement. The Administrative Core will convene the External Advisory Committee twice yearly (once in person) to review the progress of the Center, discuss its priorities, and consider problems that have arisen.